New life
by Evil Wanda
Summary: A deep secret that none should know has come back to hunt her now team up with an old friend and Batman, Catwoman will stop her father after what he doing to Robin, will she win? Batman Displays His Knowledge this 1966 TV show Xcross with Power Ranger.
1. Prologue

At the Sherlock Holmes Real Estate Development, Batman was waiting for Catwoman when she comes down the stairs wear a fox sink across her shoulders.

"Helllo Batman" Catwoman greeted in a sexy way.

"You're a rare lady, Catwoman, you're right on time. Shall we go?" Batman asked holdout one of his arms for her to take.

"Must we?" Catwoman asked look at his arms "So soon?" put one of her arms on top of his. "I thought we...well, you know...I mean we get to know each other better" as Batman walk backward as Catwoman followed.

"I think know we each other will enough" Batman called walk around in front of the couch.

"Don't run away, Batman, I won't bite" Catwoman called not know in the shadow that a figure was waiting and watch.

"Like your mother, won't bite" the figure called as Catwoman hold her breather, she know the voice, someone whom she thought was long going.

"Don't never use mother's good name, you should be lock way after what you doing to her and May, _father_" Catwoman hissed as the figure walk out of the shadow with some cuts over his left eye.

"Now is the way to treat your father" the figure called going be hide him.

"You not my father, mother left you so I was disowns from you" Catwoman called as the figure take out two guns. "No" as Robin stand up.

"Remember things?" he asked as Catwoman cover her ears, try to block out sound that she do not want to remember.

"Stop" Catwoman ordered as a woman's cry, a scream and guns shots fill her ears.

"The same guns that was use to kill Serena" the figure answered as he point the guns to her. "Said good-bye" shot the bullets to her but Catwoman was push out of the way by Robin.

"Robin, no" Batman called as the bullet went into Robin's abdomen and heart as Catwoman's men run way when Catwoman check Robin.

"I shell return" the figure called run way as Batman run over to them.

"I know someone who maybe save his life" Catwoman called take out a remote and push the button, teleport them to a ship.

On the ship called the Dark Fortress, a woman was sleep when Catwoman run in.

"Astra" Catwoman called wake the woman know as Astra or really know as Astronema.

"Cat, what wrong and why is there blood on your hands?" Astronema asked grabbing Catwoman's hands

"Robin, he be shot" Catwoman answered "by _him_" as Astronema look in shock.

"But I thought he was in jail forever" Astronema called get up.

"No, he use the same guns to kill Robin, Robin need your help" Catwoman called as they run out to Batman and the dead Robin.

"Go get Ecliptor and told him what you told me" Astronema ordered as Catwoman do what she was told to do. "Bruce, have you been?" greeted as Batman nodded.

"Good and you?" Batman called.

"You know me, the same old Astronema" Astronema answered run a hand over Robin's heart. "I sorry, old friend, he dead"

"A boy dead before he come a man" a voice called as Batman and Astronema look up and saw Catwoman stand next to a monster that was know as Ecliptor.

"It later, Ecliptor, take Catwoman back to my room and Batman will be share with you" Astronema ordered as Ecliptor nodded and walk Catwoman back to Astronema's room. "How we going to told his aunt?"

"Dick was walking home from a friend's house when there was a shot off and he was in line of off" Batman called as Astronema nodded then pick the body up, when a Quantron walk by.

"You take the body and cover it" Astronema ordered handing the body over as The Quantron nodded and walk away with the body. "I sorry" walk back to her room.

In Astronema's room, Catwoman was lain down on the couch when Astronema walk.

"He dead" Astronema called clan her hands.

"It's my fault" Catwoman called as teas come to her eyes.

"Cat, it was not your fault" Astronema called knelt down to her eyes level.

"But it feels like it is"

"Cat, look, your father is nothing but a heartless killer who want only your blood" as Catwoman start cry "And if he want you, he had go thought me" as they embraced

"You promise?" as Astronema nodded then let Catwoman go to sleep in her bed.

"I promise on my life" Astronema whispered feel sleep next to Catwoman.

The next day, Astronema was dress up as a cop and was at Wayne's manor.

"I sorry to told this, Mrs. Cooper, but Dick was walking home from a friend's house last night when there was a shot off and he was in line of off, we couldn't found the car or the shooter. I sorry" Astronema called as Harriet Cooper start to cry.

"Thank you, miss" Alfred, the butler thanked handing a tissue to Mrs. Cooper and nodded to Astronema. "Let me show you the door, miss" as Alfred show Astronema the door.

"Here, this is the address where I and Catwoman are stay at" Astronema whispered handing him piece of paper and walk away.

At a warehouse, Catwoman was wait on a couch, lay down and trying to sleep but every time she close her eyes, Robin's body will be in front of her.

"You next to dead" her father's voice called as a gun was point to her then was shot.

"Catwoman, wake up" Astronema's voice ordered as Catwoman wake up before the bullet get to her.

"Astra, what are you wearing?" Catwoman asked look down Astronema.

"I was getting information about _him_ and found nothing" Astronema answered as Catwoman sat up.

"You know he won't stop unite he get me" Catwoman called wrapping her arms around herself.

"I promised you I won't let him" Astronema called as the batmobile pull up. "Hey Batman"

"Hello, Astronema" Batman greeted as Catwoman get up. "Catwoman, are you okay? It look like you don't get any sleep" as Astronema grabbing Catwoman's chine and look at her eyes.

"He is right, what wrong?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare, nothing for you to worry" Catwoman answered as she walk to the stairs to go up to be alone.

"She lies" Astronema called as Batman take off his mask.

"How can you tell?" Batman asked.

"I am her best friend and when she lays, her eyes look away from me" Astronema answered. "Bruce, I never told anyone about Catwoman's past but now we start a team, you should know about her past"

_~Flashback~_

_A 7 year old girl was play in her room with her sisters._

"_I THOUGHT I TODING YOU, YOU WERE NOT BEAR HIS CHILDERS" a voice yelled as the girl stop play for a min to see what was wrong, her mom was pregnancy again by her lover_, _Carmine Falcone but her husband don't like it._

"_He loves me and you only care about your beer, women and moneys and not the girls" her mother called._

"_YOU ARE MY WIFE AND NOT HIS AND I DON'T GIVE A DARN ABOUT THEM" her father yelled._

"_Keep your voice, my __Childers __will not hear that d word" her mother called as her father went to his room. "Cat, get your sisters quick, we leveling and don't ask any questions" as the girl was Catwoman when she little._

"_Yes, mommy" Cat answered as she walk to get her sister and they run to Gotham City._

_9 year later, Cat was shopping with her sisters and brother._

"_Cat, why is it daddy not with us?" her brother asked as Cat pay for the food._

"_Mom saw him with an other woman and she left" She answered as her brother nodded. "But I promise, nothing is going to happen" as they walk back home not know that someone was watch them._

_Later that night, Cat and her mother were watch TV when there was knocks on the door._

"_Cat, going to your room" her mother ordered._

"_But mom…" Cat started but her mother cut her off._

"_Do as you are told" as Cat went to her room where her sisters and brother were sleep. "What are you doing here?" as her father walks in after kick the door down._

"_I want the kids" he answered as Cat watch from the shadow._

"_No, we do find without you" her mother called as he take out two pair of .38 Special._

"_Then I take them by force" he called shoot the guns and kill her._

"_No" Cat yelled run out and scratched his face but he push her off him and run away._

"_Cat" a voice called as Cat run back to check on her sisters and brother._

"_Go back to sleep, it was the TV" Cat ordered as her sister and brother listen to her then she check on her mother then she call 9-1-1. "Hello…my mom had be shot…13465 Stain LN apartment # 13…thank you" as she try to stop the blood._

_~ End Flashback~_

"But it was to later, she dead, Catwoman had put her siblings in foster care for safe but one of them don't went to go so Cat make a promise to watch, she told me that he find her and shoot the sister, paralyzed her from the wrist down" Astronema finished the story about Catwoman.

"And yet, she would not told us where they are" Ecliptor called as Astronema look at him.

"Ecliptor, go get her, it launch time" Astronema ordered as Ecliptor walk upstairs to get Catwoman. "Put your mask back on" as Batman put his mask on as Catwoman gets downstairs with Ecliptor.

"I can't believe you told him" Catwoman called as Astronema grinned.

"Cat, he part of the team, so he need to know what happen" Astronema said as Ecliptor put launch down.

"What is that?" Catwoman and Batman asked.

"Chisan, it traditional Karovan dish; its native to KO-35 so said Ecliptor" Astronema answered put some her fork. "I eat your earth food" as Catwoman shock her head. "Cat, fair is fair" as Catwoman turn her head way to Ecliptor.

"Catwoman" Ecliptor called as Catwoman eat the price.

"That good" Catwoman called as Astronema give some to Batman.

"You right" Batman called as Astronema grin and finish off the rest.

"Okay, how are we going to found him?" Astronema asked.

"I be keep an eye for him, after he shot Robin, he went to the other side of Gotham to a geisha's tea house" Ecliptor answered as he take away the dishes.

"But which one?" Batman asked as Astronema take out a map of Gotham City.

"Which side you mean?" Astronema asked as Ecliptor circle the spot.

"I know that spot" Catwoman answered as the other look at her. "What?" look away.

"Okay, which one?" Astronema asked walk to the compute and type in the information.

"Look for video camera" Catwoman answered as Astronema look around with the camera from last night.

"Look, he went that tea house" Ecliptor called as Astronema zoom on the name of the tea house.

"Okay, we get the name but we need someone to dress up as a geisha" Astronema called as Ecliptor, Batman and Catwoman look at her. "What with that look?" as Catwoman smiling.

One hour later, Ecliptor and Batman were trying on back their laugh as Catwoman work on Astronema.

"None said a word about this" Astronema warned as Catwoman tie an obi around Astronema's waist.

"Astra, you look great, maybe better then Dite" Catwoman called show Astronema what she look like in a mirror.

"You…do…look…I can't, I sorry, Astra, but you look so girlishly" Batman called as Ecliptor and him start to laugh when Astronema sent them a wave of magic.

"Sorry" they both called as Catwoman smiled and caressed Astronema's hair.

"I promise, Astronema, we will get you out of there if something happen" Catwoman called as Astronema hugged her.

Later that night, Catwoman was watching Batman pull Astronema up to the tea house and see her go in.

"Catwoman, you need to relax" Ecliptor called as Catwoman look away to look at him.

"I know but I put Astronema in danger" Catwoman added as Batman come in.

"She in" Batman called as Catwoman turn on a computer and saw everything in the tea house.

"Oh, Brain-san" one geisha they hear.

"Do you know if he was here last night?" Astronema asked.

"Oh, yes, last night, he come and had a blood nose" the geisha answered as Ecliptor look at Batman.

"Where is he now?" Astronema asked as Catwoman bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, yes, he in the back with some geisha" she answered.

"I one of the geisha he sent for" Astronema called as Ecliptor put a hand on Catwoman's shoulder.

"I need to get her out there" Catwoman called as Batman and Ecliptor stop her.

"You know how good she is" Ecliptor called as Catwoman nodded when she saw _him _and was about to run to the door but Ecliptor stop her.

"Catwoman" Batman called as Ecliptor sat Catwoman down.

"Brain-san, you have a new geisha that wish to see you" the geisha called as Astronema walk in.

"A new geisha, leave us" Brain ordered as the other geishas left them.

"Brain-san, I hear some many things _good_ of you" Astronema lied as Catwoman left without the guys' knowing.

"Oh, I hope what you hear is good" Brain called run a hand through Astronema's hair when Catwoman come though the window. "You" as Catwoman get into fight stage. "Find, we do it the hard way" run to Catwoman and kick her in the stomach.

"Cat" Astronema called as Catwoman get back up and run to him then jumper out of away before he get her again then kick him in the back to knock him though the wall as the people run out.

"You kill my mother, handicapped my sister and kill a boy" Catwoman called as Brain get up and take out a gun and shoot Astronema in the shoulder. "Astronema!!!" as she kick Brain in the face and grabbing Astronema and run out the back to door to where Ecliptor was wait for teleport them away to clan Astronema's injuries as the cops come.

At the warehouse, Astronema's shoulder was wrapping up.

"I sorry, Astra, I put your life at risk" Catwoman called as Astronema walk into a closet to change.

"Cat, for the last time, I find" Astronema said from the closet.

"I know but when I saw him took out the gun, I get…scare" Catwoman called.

"Remember when we were young, playing in a tree, you clime that tree nearly the river and I stay on the ground because I was scare to clime, you had your hand out and said "have faith", I reach out my hand to grabbing your but you take your hand and give me a look said "I believe in you", I clime up, was not scare after that" Astronema called as Catwoman smiled.

"Yeah" Catwoman answered "And boy, how mad was Ecliptor when you come back, are cover in mug" as they share a laugh.

"Okay, how to I look?" Astronema asked as Catwoman look up and saw Astronema wear catsuit that was part of her uniform but her armor was gone, a cape around her shoulder and a black mask that cover her eyes and hair.

"Nice" Catwoman answered as Batman walk in.

"Astronema, it not Halloween" Batman called as Catwoman laugh.

"I help you two so shut up" Astronema ordered as Ecliptor walk in.

"Okay, who told her about Halloween?" Ecliptor asked as Catwoman and Batman share a laugh and Astronema sigh.

"I help those two" Astronema answered.

"My princess, what about Dark Specter?" Ecliptor asked as Catwoman and Astronema growl.

"I forget all about him" Catwoman called as Batman shocks his head.

"He knows about you and little about your family so I can tell him" Astronema answered. "He understands" as Catwoman look at her in shock.

"You told him everything?" Catwoman asked.

"Not everything" Astronema answered as they walk to computer.

"Please, don't told me you summon him" Catwoman whimpered as Astronema roll her eyes.

"Catwoman, clam down, don't you remember he like you and take care of you when you feel down to bottomless chasm, who catch you and teleport you out of there?" Ecliptor asked.

"Dark Specter" Catwoman answered as Astronema nodded when Dark Specter come on screen.

"Who dare summon the master of Darkness?" Dark Specter ordered as Astronema look at Catwoman.

" It is I, Astronema, princess of Darkness, I hate to informed you, my lord, I sorry, my lord, but I must told you that I wouldn't be destroy the power rangers for while" Astronema announced.

"And why that?" Dark Specter demanded as Catwoman come be hide Astronema.

"That would me Dark Specter" Catwoman answered.

"Catwoman, I had feel that I will be seen you again, what wrong?" Dark Specter asked.

"Dark Specter, I never ask mush for you but I need Astronema's help for this, my father is back and want me dead so please understand" Catwoman begged as tears come to her eyes.

"Catwoman, I would to anything to guard you so I understand" Dark Specter accepted as Catwoman bow. "Ecliptor, I want you want watch them and keep me in form" as Ecliptor nodded. "Batman, I know you there, and I want you to the same".

"Dark Specter, you know I will" Batman chuckled as Catwoman and Astronema smile at each others.

"Good, be careful and Batman, Ecliptor, if _anything _happen to them, there be hell to pay" Dark Specter wandered as he disappear.

"Time to see Commission Gordon" Batman announced as Astronema nodded.

"Commission Gordon, hope he take the new that Catwoman is on the side of good" Astronema laughed.

"You know you have a name for your costume" Catwoman added.

"I think I like HexGirl" Astronema suggested.

"Yeah, HexGirl ok" Batman agreed as Catwoman and Ecliptor nodded while they to the Batmobile.

"How we going to get three people in here?" Catwoman questioned.

"Cat, when I want to be alone, I come here and work on this beautiful motorcycle" Astronema answered pulled the cover away to reveal a black motorcycle.

"Wow, my princess, now I know why you come back and cover in oil" Ecliptor laughed.

"I call it Hexcycle" Astronema added.

"Nice" Catwoman smiled as Batman open the Batmobile's door for Catwoman. "Meet you there" as Astronema hop on the motorcycle.

"Not if I there first" Astronema smiled, start the engine, ride on that made Ecliptor laugh little and Batman look at Catwoman.

"I wander where she leaning that" Catwoman joked as Batman take off.

At Police's Headquarter, Astronema was waiting.

"Where are they?" Astronema asked herself look around when the Batmobile pull up.

"Next time, we go first" Catwoman called get out.

"I agree" Batman agreed as Astronema smiled.

"Sorry, but I want see how fast this baby is" Astronema called as they walk in.

In Commission Gordon's office, Gordon was read some pagers when Chief O'Hara walks in.

"Commission, you wouldn't believe what I saw" O'Hara announced as Gordon look up.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Batman is coming in with Catwoman and another woman" O'Hara answered as Gordon stand up in shock.

"You mean the Catwoman who take the cat's eye opals?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir" O'Hara answered when Gordon's phone ring so he answer it.

"Yes, Bonnie? Sent them in" Gordon ordered as the door open and Astronema, Catwoman and Batman walk in. "Batman, I sorry about Robin, we will found the man that do it" as Batman nodded.

"Then Catwoman can give you the informed about him" Batman nodded to Catwoman.

"You can?" O'Hara and Gordon asked.

"Yes, that man is my…father" Catwoman answered.

"Your father?" the both asked as Catwoman nodded.

"He want revenge on me and my siblings, he get one" Catwoman answered sat down on the couch with Astronema.

"And who this?" Gordon asked.

"I HexGirl" Astronema answered.

"She old friend" Batman and Catwoman added as Catwoman sat down and become her tale.

"My mother had an affine with another man for many long years that man is mine and my siblings really father, when my mother was pregnancy with my baby brother, my fake father doesn't want the baby and was maybe go kill us so Mother takes us and left. After many years, I think 8 to 9 years, we were living ok, the man whom my mother love gives us money but mother don't take it and stop hear from the man, he come back and shot her in font of my eyes. I call the polices but it was too late" Catwoman explained as tears come to her eyes.

"I remember, that was you, standing with little kids, you had seen everything" Gordon called.

"Yes, Gordon, that was me, I had to make the biggest chooses of my life, Keep my siblings with me or sent them away" Catwoman added "I sent them away but one of my sisters wanting to stay with, she was 10 at the time, I try told her no but she wouldn't listen and it cost her legs, he come back after 5 years, I was out, I was training to become Catwoman, he come after her when I was at gym…someone from my floor run up to me and told me that she saw a man walk out with a gun. I had a feeling that he was there so I run and saw her, lay blood, I call 911 and told they what happen, then you come back and I told you take she way from me for safely, then I leaf for many years but then I come but as a different person, stale to live, try to get money but I was going use money for one of my sisters' schools and clothes, and go to see her in Angle Grove" Catwoman added as Astronema look at her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"If I may finish for you, Cat?" Astronema asked as Catwoman nodded. "Catwoman wants get that man for what he do and want to keep her siblings safe." finished as Batman handing a tissue to Catwoman. "I know Catwoman for a long, she never kill anyone and she give me some of the money she toke, and put in account for her siblings to use" as Gordon and O'Hara look at Batman.

"I going to give her another change" Batman added as Gordon and O'Hara share a look.

"Okay, we trust you, Batman" Gordon agreed as Astronema smile to Catwoman.

"We better going, if he stay is out there, he be going after my siblings, one is here in Gotham and I won't let him get to her" Catwoman announced as she get up and walk out with Astronema.

"Batman, what happen if she gets him before us?" Gordon asked.

"I have HexGirl held her back" Batman answered. "Gentlemen, the Batphone will rewire" walk out to where the girls were.

At the elevator, Catwoman was thinking about Astronema and how she gets into this mass because of Catwoman and worry about her shoulder

"For the last time, Cat, I find" Astronema said as Catwoman look over.

"How do you know?" Catwoman asked.

"I something has to think like you and I read your mine" Astronema answered as Catwoman push her in the shoulder that was ok.

"I hate you" Catwoman joked as Batman coming out of the office.

"Is everything here okay, ladies?" Batman asked as the elevator doors open, they step in.

"Yeah, I was think" Catwoman answered as Astronema push a button for down.

"She think about me and how my shoulder is" Astronema added as the doors close and Astronema let out a scram from Catwoman's push.

At the Warehouse, Astronema was work on the batmobile around 10: 30 pm.

"Astronema, what are you doing?" Batman asked walk to her with Catwoman.

"Work on the Batmobile" Astronema answered wrapping her face off of oil.

"I know I'm going to hate myself but why?" Catwoman questioned.

"I updated the Batmobile" Astronema answered close the hood.

"Astronema, I love you as a sister but don't do things Batmobile, what did you do?" Batman asked look over the car.

"I add some new things, like if you push this button, it turn in an airplane and this one will turn a big robot" Astronema answered as Catwoman smiled.

"What I am going to with you?" Catwoman asked laughing with Astronema. "But I fear he may kill you" as the laughing dead down.

"Nothing will happen" Astronema answered. "Because together, we good team, and if he touch me, he will be hide for him" as Catwoman smiled.

"Astronema, where are we going to sleep? It nearly 11" Batman asked.

"Cat and I will have the one on the right cat when you can have the one leaf to keep your secret identity away from her" Astronema answered as Catwoman slap her.

"Good Night" Catwoman called walk up to the bed room.

"Astronema, you should he wouldn't found us?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I use some of my magic to keep him to founding us".

"I worry, I have you and Catwoman to look out for you two…I know you hate when me or Ecliptor get protecting of you like a child"

"I know, you like my order brother, while he like my father" as Batman hugged her.

"Astronema, I worry that all, you are the braves and strongest person I have know" as Astronema hit him on the shoulder. "But, I know about you bad side, which is scary so I don't worry that mush" kiss Astronema's head. "I must worry once in away, he may found at night and may kill you two, and I go kill by Dark Specter" as they share a laugh. "Well, good-night" walk up to the left stairs leaven Astronema alone.

"I hope he doesn't found us. I made a promise to keep Catwoman safely and I will" Astronema called turns off the lights and walk up to her bedroom.

To be counting.

A promise will be coming stronger.


	2. Chapter 1

Two months later in Gotham Jail, the word spread out that Catwoman was on Batman's side. Joker, Ridder and the Penguin were not happy.

"I can't believe that woman were turned over side of good for him" Ridder called in his jail cell after read the new paper of Catwoman help Batman with the aid of a new woman stop a bank robbing.

"Told me about it, we treat her like a sister, now she turns her back on us" Joker said.

"Gentlemen, we must not let our angry get the best of us, I say we break out tonight and take care of this mass" Penguin added "Agree?" as Ridder and Joker nodded.

The next day, at the warehouse, Astronema was during her morning training when Catwoman and Batman walk in.

"What in the world?" Catwoman asked as Astronema jump and did around house kick in mid-air.

"What?" Astronema asked landing which her left leg bent and her right leg out in front her on the side of her foot.

"Nothing, I forgetter how you were trained" Catwoman answered.

"Where do you learn that move?" Batman asked Astronema warp her face with a towel.

"Ecliptor show me. He be teach you two some moves that can come in handing" Astronema smiled.

"Where is Ecliptor, anyway?" Catwoman asked.

"He said he was going to take care of something on the Dark Fortress" Astronema answered.

"He wants keep rangers busy" Catwoman added.

"Yeah, he really likes keep the yellow ranger on her foot" Astronema joked. "You knows something, Catwoman, fist time I meet them, I look at the yellow ranger's face, and I almost see you in it, crazy" as Catwoman bite her nail.

"Catwoman said she had a sister in Angle Grove, Catwoman told me that her sister uses a fake name of Ashley Hammond" Batman said, "Do you know her name, Astronema?"

"Ashley…Kyle is Ashley Hammond" Astronema answered tune to look at Catwoman. "Your sister?" as Catwoman nodded.

"Yes, we are sisters, I want to told you about her be a ranger but I know your angry" Catwoman answered. "And I don't think you understand" walk away.

"That you have a sister, who is ranger that I fight and don't tell me, oh yeah, I understand" Astronema yelled walk to her.

"I know your anger and your power; I know better not to go on your bad but sometime, let your anger get the best of you"

"I THOUGHT WE PROMBIS NOT TO KEEP SECET FROM EACH OTHER"

"I COUNDN'T TOLD BECAUSE…"

"Because what?"

"You told use her on me"

"You know I never use your family like that"

"I sorry for not told about her but I made promise to her not to tell anyone about her be a ranger"

"It okay, and you right, I do let my anger get the best for me" as they hugged.

"Do I miss something?" Ecliptor asked while teleport in.

"A little fight" Batman answered.

"About what or it's a woman thing?" Ecliptor asked.

"I told him" Catwoman called. "You know I have two sisters, one of them is a power ranger"

"Ashley is your sister?" Ecliptor asked.

"How do you know her name?" Catwoman asked.

"I know her name by…watch them" Ecliptor answered look away.

"Okay, Catwoman, let go do some run" Astronema ordered as Catwoman nodded then run out of the warehouse.

"Watch them, nice Ecliptor" Batman laughed as Ecliptor groan.

"Batman, nothing between me and Ashley, which the angles have named" Ecliptor answered.

"Clam yourself, Romeo" Batman smiled when the Batphone was ring. "Yes, Commissioner…Joker, Ridder, and Penguin escaped, when? Catwoman and HexGirl went for run…thank you Commissioner, keep me update of they were about".

"Let go" Ecliptor called run out of the warehouse.

Couple miles away, Catwoman and Astronema were takes a brake from run.

"Why do you give him a second change?" Catwoman asked.

"Catwoman, we been over this, he stand me up" Astronema answered.

"And you know I never understand why he stands you?"

"For…I really don't know" sat down on the grass. "I thought he was with a girl or don't feeling for me"

"Astronema, you one of my friends, I know you never had a feeling that someone love you for you, yes, Ecliptor loves you but as a daughter as for me and Batman love you as sister"

"You point?"

"Find him and try to work it out because you want to find someone to love and hold you, and I sorry, but I can't be one" as they hugging when something snap. "Mask on" as Astronema put on her mask.

"Ridded me this, what is black, walk on four legs and has 9 lives?" a voiced asked.

"Ridder" Catwoman called as Ridder step into the light.

"Hello Catwoman" a joked voice smiled.

"Joker" Astronema gaped.

"Gentlemen, let get Catwoman and go" a hard voice called.

"Penguin" They bother said.

"What do we have here?" Penguin asked. "A lion in a tiger's home" as Catwoman hiss at them.

"What do you want?" Astronema asked.

"We want to know why Catwoman will turn her back on us; we treat her like a sister" Joker lied.

"Treat me like sister, you lying, you guys treat me like a slave" Catwoman yelled as Joker throw some balls at them. "Face cover" as they cover their face but it was too late, the balls that Joker throw were knock-out gas. "Astronema, get Ashley" before be knock out and pick up.

"What about HexGirl?" Ridder asked point to Astronema.

"Brain said only takes Catwoman" Joker answered as they run away.

Back at the warehouse, an hour later, Astronema starting to come around.

"Catwoman" Astronema called look around.

"She gone, Astronema, They have her" Ecliptor answered walk to her.

"I should have stop them, but it knock out gas" Astronema called.

"Astronema, they wound have still take her" Ecliptor said. "I believe they ask for help from Brain" burst out while Astronema get out bed.

"Ecliptor, we have to get her back" Astronema informed.

"How are we going do that?" Batman asked walk to them.

"We have got the rangers" Astronema answered.

"We get one problem then" Batman said.

"What?" Astronema questioned

"They don't like you" Batman answered.

"He right" Ecliptor pointed out as Astronema thought for a moment

"Catwoman told me when we were run if she has get capture, get Ashley and said the last two lines of Edgar Allan Poe _The Raven_" Astronema informed walk to the computer.

"I can't believe you doing this" Ecliptor said while Astronema open a link.

On a ship in space, call the Megaship, a woman was read a book when a voice comes on.

"An income messing" the voice announced as the woman look up.

"From who, D.E.C.A?" The woman asked.

"From Astronema" D.E.C.A answered.

"Told the other to get the bridge" the woman ordered opens the change to see Astronema, Batman and Ecliptor there. "What do you want, Astronema?" as five people run in.

"I need to spoke with the yellow ranger" Astronema as a person step font away.

"What do you want?" then yellow ranger asked.

"Your sister in trouble" Astronema answered.

"What are you talks about? I don't have a sister" the yellow ranger lied.

"Yes, you do and she told me to said this to you" Astronema said. "And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor" quoted.

"Shall be lifted- nevermore!" the yellow ranger finished. "None know but me and my older sister know that poem"

"Ashley, you never told us you had a sister, who knows Astronema" a person said.

"Because she don't want people to know what her sister dose" Astronema answered.

"My sister is known as Catwoman, the cat burger of Gotham City" Ashley, the yellow ranger added.

"Wow, you the sister of Catwoman, man, she is hot" a man hollered.

"Eww, okay, Carlos, you are never going to meet her" Ashley said in gross voice.

"Why not?" Carlos, the black ranger asked.

"One, she a theft and we don't hang out with theft" the red ranger answered, his name is Andros

"She doses those things for me, my other sister and my baby brother" Ashley pointed out.

"But how dose Astronema know your sister?" TJ, the blue asked.

"I don't know" Ashley answered, she was puzzled to o.

"Catwoman is one of my best friend, she be there for me so I been there for her and she now help" Astronema answered.

"Why should we help you?" Cassie, the pink ranger asked.

"Your code said that you help those who now help and right now Catwoman now help, Brain has somewhere" Astronema answered.

"My father has her?" Ashley asked in shock.

"So your father has the right see her" Andros called.

"No, he going to kill her, he want them dead because he don't want any bastard child" Astronema answered.

"Why?" Zhane, the silver ranger asked. He still loves Astronema after she bastes him for not show up on time look at Astronema, who look away.

"My mother loves another man and I and my siblings are children of him" Ashley answered. "Where are you, so I can come and help" as Astronema nodded.

"Count me in, Ashley" Zhane called.

"Okay, do you guys want to come?" Ashley asked look at the others.

"We a team, Ashley, we help" Andros answered teleport down to the warehouses

In the warehouse, Astronema turn off the link when 6 color lights appear in font of her.

"Nice time" Astronema called gets up.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Ashley asked in a worry tone.

"I sorry, but no, we looking everywhere for them" Astronema answered.

"Do you say you sorry?" Zhane asked as Astronema nodded.

"Zhane, is that you?" Batman's voice asked walk to them.

"Batman, when do you have a soft heart for Catwoman?" Zhane joked.

"Yeah, you Zhane" Batman smiled hugged an old friend.

"How do you know Astronema, Batman?" Andros asked hugged him too.

"Well, my friends, I save her life once and then in retune she live me then we become friends" Batman answered.

"My sister talks about you, how you save her live once" Ashley acknowledged.

"I don't know Catwoman has a family, I though her parents left in ally and she rise by cats" IJ called when Astronema push him in face. "What do I said?" as Carlos and Andros help him up when Ecliptor hold Astronema back.

"Catwoman had the most loving mother, before she passes away" Astronema answered.

"My mother, Serena, had a good heart and rises us best she can" Ashley added when the Batphone start to ring. Batman walks over to answer it.

"Yes, Commissioner…Ridder drop a letter…I have HexGirl get it" Batman answered the phone then hang up. "Astronema, if you be so kind, go to Commissioner's office and pick up letter from Ridder, Joker and Penguin?" as Astronema put her cape back on and her mask on.

"I been backing soon" Astronema answered get on Hexcycle and left.

"What a woman" Zhane whispered only Batman can hear it.

"Zhane, can we talk…alone?" Batman asked takes Zhane arms and walk away from the other.

On the side of the warehouse, Batman let go of Zhane.

"What up, Bat?" Zhane asked.

"Astronema told once me that a silver ranger stands her up on a date and I know only one silver ranger, what happen, Zhane, between you and her?" Batman answered as Zhane sigh know he had answered Batman's question.

"It was my or her fault, a monster keeps me busy" Zhane answered. "I never want to be later, you know, I never late for a date" added. "She must really hate me".

"She doesn't hate you, Zhane, I think she still love you" Batman answered.

"You think so?" Zhane asked with hope.

"She told Catwoman and me month go, she dose love you" Batman answered.

"I go ask her out when she get back" Zhane said about to walk back to the other when Batman grabbing him by the back of the shirt and put him back when they hear Astronema come back.

"Don't ask her in font of Ecliptor and after we save Catwoman" Batman ordered as Zhane nodded and walk to back to the other.

Back with the other, Astronema get off the cycle.

"He left a ridded for us" Astronema answered handing Batman the note.

"What is a house with no live in it but hold animals?" Batman asked think for a minute.

"A zoo" Ashley answered.

"Yes, next one, what cat is orange with black lines?" Batman asked.

"A tiger" Astronema answered. "So they have Catwoman at a zoo in the tiger cage" added check the computer. "There is an old abandoned zoo" true and look at Batman. "There no video camera" shock her head.

"Astronema, I know where that zoo is" Batman called.

"Oh, I forget, you live in Gotham all your life" Astronema said look back to the computer.

"Astronema, stop blames yourself" Batman called.

"Darn, Barman, Brain has her and I can't found her on the cameras, he may all really kill her" Astronema shouted as tears come to her eyes. "I don't want lose her" being to crying.

"Don't cry, Astronema, we get her back" Zhane promised let her cry on his shoulder as Batman nodded.

"My sister needs you, Astronema" Ashley called lay a hand on her shoulders.

"Let move out" Astronema ordered walk to her cycle.

"We call you when we there" Batman called get into the Batmobile.

"See you there" Astronema yelled over the engine as they ride off. The rangers teleport away, Ecliptor watch, pray that they get Catwoman in time.

At the enters of the Gotham's zoo, two men were stand by the enters. Astronema and Batman were look through binoculars.

"I saw two" Astronema called.

"Then maybe more in the zoo" Batman said as Astronema zoom in to the zoo, she saw more men.

"You right, there more, I only saw 10 of them" Astronema point out when the rangers appear behind them.

"Is my sister in there?" Ashley asked take off her helmet.

"Yes, but we get problem" Astronema answered.

"What?" Andros questioned.

"We have fought our way" Astronema answered.

"Then lets do it" Ashley ordered put her helmet back on. Then they separated from each other.

At the enter, Astronema knock out the two men as everyone run, Zhane then know down some of Ridder's men.

"TJ, behind you" Ashley yelled as TJ kick in the stomach some of Joker's men.

"Where Catwoman?" Astronema asked grabbing one of the men.

"Joker has her through there" the guy answered as Batman run to the door.

"Thank" Ashley thanked knock him out.

"Let go" Astronema ordered run after Batman.

In the tiger cage, Batman, Astronema and rangers were look around for Catwoman.

"Cat, where are you?" Astronema called out.

"Look what the tiger put in" a voice called as they look up and saw Brain, Joker, Ridder and Penguin in a glass window.

"Where is my sister?" Ashley asked.

"Look up" Brain answered as they look up and saw Catwoman in a big bird cage where on the bottom of it was a timer. "You have unite 20 minutes to get her get here but let have more fun, let take away the power rangers' power" push a button and the power rangers' morphers.

"Now I saw why mom left you" Ashley called.

"Ashley, sweet Ashley, your mother was a whole" Brain smiled.

"She never loves you then" Ashley yelled.

"How about you save Catwoman…and Ashley" Brain shouted push an other button to make Ashley disappear and reappear beside Catwoman in the cage as they have each other a quick hug.. "You get 10 minutes, have fun" turn off the light.

"Great, he has our morphers and now we only have 10 minutes to save them" Cassie called.

"Then let not waste time" Astronema answered jump on a side wall and jump to the cage to grabbing the end.

"Astronema, what the hell are you think?" Catwoman asked grabbing Astronema's waist and pull her up.

"Try to save you" Astronema answered use her power to break the lock on the cage door.

"HexGirl, be safe up there" Batman yelled.

"It piece of cake, I fine, I fine…I going dead" Astronema muttered grabbing a bar and kick the lock off then open the door and step in and give Catwoman a hug. "Batman, toss me some rope and then find something to tire the end with" ordered as Batman throws a Bat-line to her and then tire end a point rock when Astronema tire her end to a bar of the cage.

"Okay, it tires" Andros yelled.

"Catwoman, do you remember when we were train; we had to get down from a high?" Astronema asked.

"Yeah, we use bandana on a rope slide down" Catwoman answered as Astronema magic appear three bandana ton them. "Ashley, you go fist" as Astronema give Ashley a yellow bandana and tire it to the rope. "Be careful" push her sister to go and watch as she landing next to Batman.

"You next" Astronema called tire Catwoman's black bandana to the rope.

"Astronema, you only have 4 minutes to get down" Batman yelled.

"Okay, Catwoman, you be careful" Astronema called as Catwoman take the bandana and slide down to Batman, who catch her. Astronema start gets her really when she hears ticking.

"Astronema, you get out of there" Catwoman yelled as Astronema slide down but the timer went off and cut heft rope. "ASTRONEMA" as Astronema being to fell but Zhane jump and catch her. They fell and roll to the ground.

"Zhane" Andros called as everyone run over to check. "Zhane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay, Astronema?" Zhane asked help Astronema up.

"Yeah" Astronema answered as she tune her head and blush **He save me again**.

"We need to get our morphers break" Andros called.

"Then let go, I want to those three cowards an learn" Catwoman yelled run out of the tiger cage.

"I said one, I said again…. she is hot" Carlos hollered as Astronema and Ashley slips him on the head then run after Catwoman with the others.

Outside, Brian hear the timer go off and now know that Catwoman and Ashley were dead.

"Nice work with you, men, you hate for her was strong, call me if you need any help and you can keeps the morphers" Brain thanked Joker, Ridder and Penguin when handing them his card then walk away into the night.

"Batman is dead too, so we have Gotham in our hands" Ridder smiled.

"Guess again, Ridder" Catwoman's voice called they look and saw her live with the others.

"Give back the morphers" Astronema ordered get into fighting state.

"Gentlemen, I believe we should…RUN" Penguin yelled as they start to run but was stop by Catwoman, Batman and Power Rangers.

"Can I places hit them?" Catwoman ask Batman, who shocks his head.

"Not yet" Batman answered as Astronema take down Joker when Zhane take down Ridder. They get back the red, pink, black, blue and silver's morphers

"Once more move and I drop this morpher in the water" Penguin yelled hold the yellow morpher nearly the river.

"Catwoman, that my morpher" Ashley whispered to Catwoman.

"I get it back" Catwoman whispered back walk into the shadow.

"That more likes it, now step back" Penguin ordered as everyone steps back. Out of the corner of her, Astronema saw Catwoman in a tree and about to lunge at Penguin.

"I get some words to said" Astronema called.

"What that?" Penguin asked step away from river.

"This….NOW, CATWOMAN" Astronema yelled grabbing the morpher from Penguin and watch as Catwoman knock him down.

"This is for kidnapping me" Catwoman yelled push Penguin in the face. "This is for take me to asshole" push again "and this is for harm my sister and HexGirl" push Penguin out.

"Okay, Cat, he out" Astronema called grabbing Catwoman from Penguin.

"Let me claw out his eyes" Catwoman said as Astronema and Ashley toke her away.

"Catwoman, clam down" Astronema called shock her friends.

"Okay, I clam" Catwoman said as Batman handcuff Penguin.

"Boy, remind me to side on Catwoman's good side" Andros smiled as everyone nodded then teleport away.

Back a warehouse, Catwoman and Astronema were get check over for wounds.

"For the last time, Ecliptor, we fine" Astronema yelled.

"I sorry, my princess, but what Ashley told me about the boom, I want to check" Ecliptor called as Catwoman look over to her sister, who smiled.

"Remember me to give you a little talk about told Ecliptor something, Ashley" Catwoman joked.

"Love you too, Cat" Ashley embraced her sister.

"Okay…boy, do you look like mother" Catwoman sign let go of Ashley.

"Mamma only said that when I grow up, be like her" Ashley called "But I will never marry man like _him_"

"That my sis" Catwoman called embraced her sister.

"I swear I don't know she your sister" Astronema break the moment as Catwoman let go of Ashley and give Astronema a glare when Astronema smiling back.

"What am I going to do with you?" Catwoman smiled wrapped an arm around Astronema.

"Nothing, cause I help you" Astronema answered unwrapped Catwoman's arm.

"How about you rangers stay the night?" Ecliptor asked over check over Astronema and Catwoman.

"Okay, we stay, thank you" Andros thanked.

"Andros, what happen if he attacks us in our sleep?" TJ asked.

"Ecliptor is warrior who followed the code of the warrior, he only attack you on battlefield, not you sleep" Catwoman said.

"That makes me feel so much better now, sis" Ashley said sophisticated as Ecliptor show the male rangers were they will be stay.

"Ashley, your room will be next to me" Catwoman called.

"Okay, Cassie, you can share with me" Ashley answered as Cassie nodded.

"Astronema, are you coming?" Catwoman asked seen Astronema was not following them.

"I be up there soon" Astronema answered.

"Okay, good night" Catwoman called walk up the stair with Ashley and Cassie.

"Night" Astronema called back walk to the computer and start to work some files on Brain.

A couple hours later, Astronema was sleeping in the chair when Zhane come down.

"I better take her to her room" Zhane muttered walk over to her when he meets the end of her staff. "Why dose this look so familiar?" as Astronema was wake and stand up. (A/N: Think about the episode T.J.'s Identity Crisis when Darkonda walk into Astronema's bed chamber)

"What do you want?"

"I coming down to some water then I saw you sleep and I thought I should take you bed in your room"

"What time is?"

"It past 2 in morning"

"Oh, I must feel sleep" turn back to computer and finish up the file on Brain.

"Man, he really kills all those women?" look at the file on the computer.

"Yes, he killing lot before and after he married Catwoman's mother"

"When does he go to jail?"

"After he killed her" bring up an old newspaper. "Then he shot May, handicapping her" bring up an other newspaper. "Catwoman never forgive herself"

"So you agree to help, why?"

"Because she be there for me when I need her" think about the time when she need a friend, Catwoman was there.

"So she help you get over me?" as Astronema look away.

"No, she told me to…I never get over you" as Zhane through for a moment then grabbing her and give her a passionately kiss. Astronema was shock at first but she kisses back him.

The next morning, Catwoman, Ashley, and Cassie were eating and talking, Ecliptor was reading the new pager, and Batman was working on the Batmobile with Andros, TJ and Carolos. Astronema and Zhane were work on the computer, Zhane, sometime, will sole a kiss from Astronema. Catwoman look at them and smiled at them then look Batman, who look at her and smile back. They swear to help each other to stop Brain from kill again, the rangers promised to help too. They don't know that Brain was watches them with a dark figure beside him.

To be counting

A love will be there for you


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I be busy with school and community College

* * *

Couple weeks later, Batman and Catwoman were at Commission Gordon get some update about things.

"Ridder, Joker and Penguin are not talk" Gordon said.

"They wouldn't talk, they fear for their lives" Catwoman answered. "He will kill them if they talk" look out the window. "He lay low now; he knows that those three are back in jail".

"Don't worry, Catwoman, we will get him and bring him to justice" Batman call lay a hand on Catwoman's shoulder. Catwoman lay a hand over his and give it a squeezed.

"Let back to other and see what other had found out" Catwoman called walk out.

"What wrong with her?" Chief O'Hara asked.

"I don't know" Batman answered. "She be act like this sine the month".

"Maybe it has to do with her mother's death" Gordon added. "O'Hara, what today date?"

"The 15th, sir" O'Hara answered.

"Oh, yes, her mother dead on this date" Gordon answered.

"She really doesn't talk about her past, HexGirl said it bring back to many memories that haunt Catwoman" Batman added. "Gentlemen, I will see you after we found out more" walk out to see Catwoman try to clean her face from the tears. He warping his arms around her and give her a huge.

Back the warehouse, Astronema was training Ashley and Cassie in hand to hand combat.

"Okay, this move will disarm your enemy" Astronema called show them by use Andros as the enemy. She knocks the fake gun out of his hand then punches him in the stomach and kicks him in the face, Andros then was out cold.

"Wow" Ashley and Cassie said in amazing.

"Ashley, do you want to give it a try?" Astronema asked after help Zhane move Andros.

"Sure" Ashley answered take the positions that Astronema was then try to attack. Astronema stop her.

"Good, but never look away" Astronema added let go of her. "Cassie, you up" as Cassie walks over.

"You were good, Ashley" Ecliptor called hand her a towel to clean the sweats off and Andros some ice.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled. Sine the rangers be here, Ecliptor be nice to them, even nicer to Ashley. They all turn to see the batmobile put in.

"Batman, where is Catwoman?" Astronema asked run over to Batman, who get out.

"She asks me to drop her off at the cemetery, why?" Batman answered watch Astronema run of her to her cycle and hope on. "Astronema, what wrong?"

"You never leaven her alone at the cemetery on this day" Astronema answered ride out of the warehouse to the cemetery.

"Ashley and her mother dead on this day" Ecliptor answered before anyone could ask.

"Yeah, but I don't have any memories of my mother, only that she died on this day and my family was pull apart" Ashley added.

"But why would Astronema by nervous if Catwoman at the cemetery?" Zhane asked.

"Catwoman sometime wished to with her mother, so how this day, she get out of jail and go to her mother's grave and try to kill herself" Ecliptor answered. "Sine Astronema and her be friends, Astronema had to stop what she was doing and keep an eye on Catwoman" as everyone stand quite.

At Gotham's cemetery, Astronema come to stop and run into the cemetery.

"Catwoman" Astronema called run through the cemetery, look for a gravestone. **Where is she** look over everywhere for Catwoman. "Catwoman, where are you?" resting for a min. "I better call in back in" take out a cell phone and diet a number then wait for the person to pick up. "Hey…it me….Catwoman in trouble….she at the cemetery…I know…I look for her now…. You need to get here as fast you can….ok….if you don't hear from me in 30 minutes, call Batman…bye" hang up and keep searcher for Catwoman when she come a across two grave stones. "Hello…Mr. and Mrs. Wayne…Bruce is okay…He fighting for the safety of other, who do nothing wrong" look over to a new gravestone not far from where she was standing. "But now he work with Catwoman to stop a killer" not know she was be watch, Brain walk quite behind.

"Well, it HexGirl, better know was Astronema" Brain smiled so evil that Astronema tune with shock face.

"You" Astronema growled back up, away from graves.

"So Batman is Bruce Wayne, how nice" Brain smiled. "That makes Robin Dick Grayson, oh, wait, I kill him" take out his gun. "Now, I going to kill you" as Astronema kick the gun out of his hand. Brain punches her in the stomach then grabbing her and tosses her over to a grave stone that broke. "So you think you can stop me?" grabbing her by the hair and throw her hard on a grave stone.

Not that far, Catwoman was cry when she hear Astronema call for her.

"She only knows where I'm at" Catwoman smiled turn to grave stone. "Oh, mother, she likes you" wait for Astronema when she hears the fight. "Oh no, Astronema!" run to the noise to see Astronema nearly deeding. "ASTRONEMA" run over to her. "You leave her alone" stand in front of Astronema to face Brain.

"I was get bored with her anyway" Brain smiled as Catwoman turn her back for min to check on Astronema.

"I found you" Astronema become less breath as Catwoman smiled and caressing her cheek.

"You always know where found me" Catwoman laughed then went back to Brain with angry and cry face. "You kill my mother, and Robin, handicapped my sister" house kick him in the face then cut him on the arm. "I wouldn't lose a friend" kick him but he grabbing her leg and throw her to a grave which made her head blood. Brain then punches her in the face make more blood to come out.

"You are nothing but a loser, who nonce care about" Brain called kick her in the stomach make more blood come out.

"You wrong, I have people who care about me" Catwoman gaped for air.

"Yeah right" Brain smiled kick her in the stomach again then kick her in the face make her black out. Before she did, Catwoman saw Batman and Zhane attack him.

Two hours later, Catwoman start to wake up to see Batman and Ashley's face.

"What happen?" Catwoman asked look around. "Where Astronema?" try to get out of the bed but Batman lay a hand on her to make lay back down.

"Look over, sis" Ashley answered point over to other bed that Astronema was in. Zhane was holding her hand. "He don't leave her side when we get there" whisper into her ear.

"Love does that" Catwoman answered grabbing her sister and give her a hugged. "How do you found me and Astronema?" let her go.

"I call them" a voice answered as Catwoman look over Ashley's shoulder to see a woman in wheelchair that like Ashley.

"May" Catwoman smiled as the woman wheel herself over to hug Catwoman. She is May Kyle, Catwoman's sister and Ashley's twin.

"Astronema call me and told me what happen" May smiled let go of Catwoman. "I glade she did, we could have lost you" as tears come to her eyes.

"You wouldn't lose me" Catwoman promised hugged her sisters.

**She really cares about her sisters **Batman thought watch Catwoman kiss each of their hair.

"What take you, May?" Astronema's voice asked as everyone tune to see Astronema wake and up.

"I had a class" May answered wheel over to Astronema give her a hug. "And I had to call Gordon to get hold of Batman" give her to kiss on the head. "And nonce told me, my twin is power ranger" laugh.

"I call Gordon and told what happen, the copes are look everywhere for him" Batman called as Catwoman sighed.

"He will hide like a crowed" Catwoman added when she saw a red light. "Where are we?" look around to see they not any hospital.

"We on the Mega ship, we couldn't take to you and her to a hospital" Andros answered.

**The subjects have head injuries** a voice called as Catwoman grabbing Batman arms and look around for the voice.

"Thanks, DECA" Andros answered.

"Who is DECA?" Catwoman asked.

"That only DECA, she the computer here" Ashley answered.

"Okay, can I and Catwoman get of these beds?" Astronema asked get up with Zhane's help.

"Yeah, but you will have headrace for a way" Andros answered as Astronema and Catwoman get up, Catwoman sat on the bed to talk to May while Astronema walk to the door with Zhane.

"When are we going to told them about your father?" Astronema asked as Zhane let her to him room.

"After we get Brain and before we are marring" Zhane answered lean in and kiss her.

To be counting.


	4. Chapter 3

Three months later, Catwoman and Batman were drove thought Gotham City.

"It like look Gotham City quite" Catwoman said look over to Batman.

"Yes, it too quite if you ask me" Batman added when the ground around them start to break and vines come from it.

"What in the world?" Catwoman asked as Batman hit the brake.

"Call Astronema" Batman ordered as Catwoman grabbing the bat phone and call the warehouse.

At the warehouse, Ashley and Ecliptor were doing someone warm-up, Cassie and TJ were watch some TV, Carlos and Andros were work on update on the Megaship, Zhane and Astronema were work on the computer, try to find Brain, when the bat phone start to ring. Astronema get up and answer.

"HexGirl…What the heck are you talk about, Cat...Plants don't shoot up from the ground….Ok, ok, I check it out" Astronema answered hang the phone up. She quick went back to the computer and starts to find Catwoman and Batman when she sees a video of them with plants around them. "Gods, I hate when she right"

"What going on?" Ashley asked when she saw her sister in trouble.

"I don't know, look like Catwoman and Batman are in trouble" Ecliptor answer

"When is Catwoman not trouble?" Astronema asked know Catwoman for a long time.

"Good point" Andros answered as Astronema run to her cycle. "Wow, who the woman there?" as Astronema stop and turn her head to see a green skin woman who was control the plants.

"I don't know" Astronema answered. "I never see that woman before" watch as Batman tries to stop her but she kiss him. "Oh, no, please, don't let Catwoman saw that…too late" watch as Catwoman try to stop her but get stop by some vines. "Let go" as the rangers teleport away and Astronema ride off.

At the spot, Astronema stop her cycle and look around for Catwoman or Batman.

''Batman, Catwoman, where are you?'' Astronema asked stop when she saw something coming to her. ''Okay, you want to play, let play'' jumping out of the way then grabbed on to a long vines and jump over some plants with teethes. "Great, teethes" jumping in a clear spot. She looks around for Catwoman, Batman, or the woman she saw the video.

"What do I have in my garden?" a voice asks as Astronema look for it.

"I'm Hex Girl, and I looking for my friends" Astronema answered while a big leaven come in front of her with a woman on it. "Who are you?" as a woman step off the leaven.

"I was once known as Pamela Isley but I go by Poison Ivy" the woman answered.

"Okay, where my friends?" Astronema asked get angering.

"The ones I have right here" Poison Ivy answered show Catwoman and Batman wrapping up in vines.

"Let them go" Astronema ordered.

"No, I need them to feed my babies" Poison Ivy answered as Catwoman start to cut the vines without Poison Ivy knowing.

"Let them go" Astronema ordered twice as Catwoman walk behind Poison Ivy. "Never mind, Catwoman, let get her" as Poison Ivy turn to meet Catwoman's fist.

"Let see if you bleed green" Catwoman called rise up her fist while someone grabbing her fist. Catwoman turn to see Batman.

"Batman, you get out" Catwoman called let go of Poison Ivy to hug him but was push away.

"You will stay away her" Batman ordered. Catwoman and Astronema look at him.

"What did you do to him?" Catwoman asked as Astronema start fight Batman.

"While I kiss him, I take control have his mind" Poison Ivy answered while Catwoman fell to her knees with tears come to eyes.

"You…bitch" Catwoman yelled get up and kick her so hard that blood come out. "He is not someone you can control" as Astronema knock Batman out while the rangers appear.

"Cat" Ashley said get her sister's attention.

"Let me knock this bitch out, then we can leave" Catwoman ordered knock out Poison Ivy then handcuff her. "Let go" pick Ivy up and handing over to the copes that show up not long go.

"Let go" Astronema order pick up Batman and carry him to the Batmobile and put him in the passenger seat. "Catwoman, you drove back" toss the keys to Catwoman, who toss back. "Find, take my cycle, I take him back" as the rangers teleport way and Astronema drove away. Catwoman clear the tears in her eyes then hope on Astronema's cycle and drive away.

At the warehouse, Ecliptor was work on Batman, who was tire the bed.

"It take away to the poison out of him" Ecliptor called as Astronema nodded.

"Okay, keep me in form" Astronema ordered as Ecliptor bow. "Where is Catwoman?" asking to no one.

At a old abandon church, Catwoman was cry her heat out. The moon was full and give light to the room.

"Why dose He leaven me?" look at a cross and old statue of the Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus.

Catwoman:

I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will as she get up walk, hear prays that are still look for an answer.

Spites:

I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

Catwoman:

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God as she kneed and start pray when she feel a presence around her.

"Mom?" Catwoman asked look around but saw an woman in gold armor. "How do you found me?" as the woman look at her.

"Astronema call me and ask if I see you, which I have not so I figured you will come here" the woman answered.

"You maybe the goddess of wisdom, I don't need right you, Athena" Catwoman sob as the woman name Athena. the goddess of wisdom hugged her.

"Catwoman, Batman is okay, they get the poison out of him" Athena called.

"Really?"

"Yes" as Catwoman run out but turn back and hugged Athena last time, hope on the HexCycle and drove off.

At the warehouse, Astronema was sat quite, waiting for Catwoman. Everyone went to bed. She hear the roar of her cycle.

"Cat" Astronema called get up and run to see Catwoman stop the cycle, get off and stare at Astronema, eyes clouds with tears.

"Astronema, I…is Batman okay?" Catwoman asked as Astronema nodded then hugged her. Catwoman then to cry so hard that Batman hear it from the medical bed.

"Catwoman?" Batman asked get up and rubbed his head.

"Go check on him, I going to bed" Astronema whispered to Catwoman, who nodded.

"Night" Catwoman called walk over to Batman, who was rubbed his head. He smile at Catwoman, who smirks back before slips him.

"I may have deserved that" Batman called as Catwoman nodded. Astronema turn to see what happen but decided to go to bed.

"That was for kiss that…woman" slip him again "that for punch me away" as Batman rub his checks.

"I'm sorry" as Catwoman finally kiss him then hugged him. Astronema was watch them from the catwalk, feeling happy that her best friend was back home but she had another feeling, a bad one, she had a feeling that they were be watch.

To be counting

To be love or not to be love.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it late but I been with school.

One months later, Catwoman was on patrol by herself. She time to think, she final kiss Batman and he retuning it.

"Cat" May's voice called come from the ear place that Catwoman had on.

"What, May?" Catwoman asked.

"I want to told you that there a bank robbing, east from you" May answer.

"Okay, I on it" Catwoman said take her cycle that Astronema made for her and ride off.

At the bank, two men were load the bags of money into back of unmark van when Catwoman appear.

"Okay, boys, put the money back and nonce get hunt" Catwoman ordered.

"Look here, boys, a kitten that lost" one of the man joked.

"Kitten, Never hear that one before" Catwoman smiled then kick one of the men in the chest.

"Man, Carmine Falcone going to get us kill if we don't finish the robbing" the other man said grabbing a pole and swig at her.

"Miss" Catwoman called grabbing the pole and throw behind her.

"Pleases, he only want the money for his dead lover's children" the man begged while Catwoman stop.

"Carmine Falcone want the money for Selena's children?" Catwoman asked.

"Yes, even when she said not to" the second man answered.

"She die" Catwoman added.

"When and how?" they both ask.

Catwoman answered. "15 years old, and she was kill by Brain Kyle, her jealous husband"

"Man, boss is not going to like this" the fist man called.

"How do you know" the second man ask to Catwoman.

"I her fist born, I was there when it happen" Catwoman answered. "I want to meet him" as the men look at her.

"You are the daughter of Serena Kyle and Carmine Falcone?" the second man ask.

"Yes, she is" Astronema's voice answered appear in a purple light.

"HexGirl, what are you doing here?" Catwoman asked.

"Your sister ask me to check on you" Astronema answered. "Now, put the money back" as the men did what they were told to do.

"HexGirl, they work for Falcone" Catwoman called as Astronema look at her

"What?" Astronema asked

"They work for my real father, they get the money for my real father" Catwoman answered.

"Are you should?" Astronema ask.

"I going to saw for myself" Catwoman answered.

"You going to hate me for this but I go" Astronema called.

"You right" Catwoman called as the men get into the van. "But I want to meet him, to see the man who not there for my family" get on her cycle while Astronema get on her.

At a club, Catwoman and Astronema pack their cycles and walk in with the men.

"Where the money?" a voice asked.

"Boss, we have something better than the money" one of the men answered.

"What?" the boss man ask.

"The daughter of Serena" the second man answered as Catwoman come front.

"Selina?" the boss ask.

"How do you know my real name?" Catwoman questioned

"That what your mother and me name you, It was my mother's name" the boss man answered.

"Are you really Carmine Falcone?" Astronema asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" the boss man name Carmine Falcone asked.

"She my best friend" Catwoman answered.

"Sat down, both of you, I have a story to told you" Carmine called as Catwoman and Astronema sat down.

At the warehouse, Zhane was wait for Astronema to get back.

"May, can you get Astronema's last quarantine? Zhane asked worrying.

"I looking" May answered.

"Zhane, why are you worrying?" Andros asked as everyone was same.

"Catwoman and Astronema been go for long time" Zhane answered.

"Found them…Oh my god, they at Carmine Falcone's night club" May answered.

"They are where?" everyone ask get up.

"Carmine Falcone's night club" May answered.

"Why are they there?" TJ asked.

"Because he…Catwoman, May and Ashley's real father" Ecliptor answered.

"He our what?" Ashley asked.

"I have a felling that she don't told you" Ecliptor called.

"No, my mother rare talk about him. I know she love him" Ashley answered.

"Why keeping it a secret?" Batman asked.

"I don't know" May answered.

At Falcone's night club, Catwoman was outside get some air when Carmine walk out.

"Selina, I sorry I was not there in your life but your mother ask me not did, I love her and listen to her" Carmine called.

"Why did you come and takes us in after he kill my mother?" Catwoman asked.

"I did but when I saw her body and you give up May, Ashley, Krillin, I was scare" Carmine answered. "But when I hear May chose to stay with you, I sent you money to keep both of you two in school"

"That was you?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Remember get money in the mail?"

"Yes"

"I sent it for you and May but when I hear getting May get shot and lost her legs, I sent money for her hospital's bill"

"Then I sent her away to live with Ashley"

"Selina, I want you move in with me with May and Ashley"

"I can't, I made a promise that I would stop Brain from killing again"

"I understand. Do you know why I love your mother and she love me?"

"No"

"Because we grow up together, our mothers were the best of friends but her father thought Brain was a good chose so he get them marry but we saw each other, wishing we could get marring" as Astronema walk out to see a touch moment. "Come and stay with me?"

"I think about it. I have talk about it with May and Ashley, and my best friend" look at Astronema, who nodded.

"We better go, Cat…can I call you Selina now?" Astronema asked.

"Yes, I would love that" Catwoman answered hugged Carmine and left with Astronema.

At the warehouse, Zhane and Batman were the only up wait for Astronema and Catwoman.

"Bruce, I have something to told you" Zhane called.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I ask Astronema to marry to me and she said yes"

"You did what?"

"I ask Astronema to marry me and she said yes"

"Zhane, what would if she know that Dark Specter your father?"

"I told her about him"

"She take way?"

"Yes, but she don't care , she love me like I love her"

"Okay, have you told Ecliptor?"

"No, I haven't"

"Warn me when you do so I can hide" as Zhane smiled. They hear the cycles come in.

"Astronema" Zhane called run over to hugged her.

"Sorry we take so long but Catwoman had to said what she was hold back" Astronema called.

"I thought we agree that I will be can Selina now" Selina called.

"Sorry, I forget" Astronema smiled warped her arms around Zhane.

"Selina?" Batman and Zhane asked.

"Yes, He told me my real name and I going to use it" Selina answered. "Good night" walk upstairs.

"Some here" Astronema called kiss Zhane on the check and walk up.

"I told Ecliptor tomorrow" Zhane called walk up where Astronema's room was when Batman grabbing him. "No fun" walk to other side with Batman.

**And I told Selina that I love her and who am I** Batman thought.

To be counting

Darkness is coming.


End file.
